Number One
by akahime-chan
Summary: One Shot. I almost cracked. I thought I couldn’t be saved because of this overwhelming hate and anger of mine. So many times when I heard they wanted him to be number one, not me. Full Summary inside.


**Number One**

**By akahimechan**

**Summary**: _One Shot_. I almost cracked. I thought I couldn't be saved because of this overwhelming hate and anger of mine. So many times when I heard they wanted him to be number one, not me. I couldn't take it and wouldn't take it… so I ran. I ran endlessly in this tunnel and towards the darkness where I knew I could hide from the world, and before I could reach to the very end… I met her, the one that saved me with her kind and caring smile that was meant just for me.

**A/N**: I've been inspired by a good yaoi story of a certain author to write this story! I _was_ going to make into an AUish story, but decided not to since I don't see it go further than this. If you guys want this story to continue… well review and tell me if I should contiune or not. Other than that, please cenjoy what I have provided. Hope you all like it.

---------------------------

_**Saved by You…**_

"I can't believe that Tyson got to be the World Champ. If only Kai didn't beybattle first and Tyson were to go first instead, Kai would have truly gained the titled World Champ, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, that's too bad a talent perfect as Kai didn't get the title. I wonder if it was rigged."

Tyson, World Champ, and Kenny, known as the Chief and the brain of the Japanese Beyblade team, walked passed the two boys that continued on their conversation about how much they wanted Kai to be the World Champ. They had only walked a couple of meters away from the boys until Kenny looked up at his blue haired friend, worried. "Tyson…!" He began, surprised. "I can't believe you handled that well! I expected as much as screaming and saying that you deserve the title from you! That's what you have been doing since the World Tournaments anyways."

Tyson shrugged with a careless face. "Eh, I really don't care what they think anymore. I proved myself, didn't I?" He smiled widely.

Kenny scratched his face, uncertainly. "Wow, I don't know if I should be happy or worry for you Tyson."

Tyson gave Kenny a flat look. "What does _that_ mean, Kenny? Are you saying that I should go back there and beat the crap of those two boys for saying that Kai should be the World Champ when I had already proven myself?"

Kenny quickly shook his head. "No! That would be the wrong thing to do, but I didn't think that you would do the right thing, since you almost never think twice in your life."

Tyson angrily stopped in his tracks. "Dang it Kenny! Will you try to have some faith in me?" He shouted, blushing angry red. "What are friends for anyways?" He mumbled as he walked away, Kenny following close behind.

"I'm sorry, Tyson! I didn't really mean anything by it!" Kenny told his friend. "Really!"

"Yeah, yeah." Tyson dismissed. "I was just playing with you, Kenny." The blue haired friend gave Kenny a grin. Kenny sighed, relieved that his friend wasn't really mad at him. "Anyways, let's get back to my grandpa's dojo quickly. Kai will kick our butt if we late."

"I concur." Kenny nodded.

-----------------

"You're late." Kai simply said when Tyson and Kenny finally reached to their training ground (also known as Tyson grandpa's dojo). Ray and Max were already there, waiting for the two last members of their team. There was only five months left till they had to return back to participate in the World Champions again.

"Yeah, yeah." Tyson waved at his leader. "There was some tight traffic when we were trying to get here. Some celebrities from America or something."

"_Really_." Max's eyes light up. "I wonder if it's mom."

Ray laughed. "If it was Max, she would have been here by now."

Max nodded. "Good point." He laughed afterwards.

Kai sighed annoyingly. "Come on. We're late as it is for training. If we want to go back to the world tournament without trouble, we got to get better now."

Tyson yawned. "Bullshit man. I mean we _still_ got five whole months until we have to compete with the other countries again. I don't see why we have to train _this _early, Kai. Still trying to be the perfect one?" Tyson smirked mockingly.

Kai shot Tyson a cocked eyebrow, confused. "What's up with you today?"

Tyson shrugged carelessly and turned his back towards his teammates. He headed for the dojo's entrance. "Nothing. I'm tired. I probably woke up at the wrong side of the bed today." He told his leader coldly. His teammates stared oddly at Tyson and his change of attitude. He wasn't like that yesterday.

"Well, don't take up that attitude with me, Tyson. I don't have time for your crap." Kai told him, walking the opposite way.

Tyson quickly turned over at him, pointing angrily at his leader. "Well Kai, then why are you wasting your time with me? With _us_!" Tyson demanded. He fisted his knuckles, straining himself from attacking Kai. "I have put up with _you_ long enough!"

Max whispered to Kenny's ears. "Yo, Kenny, what's up with Tyson? Why is he acting up all of a sudden? Who got him mad _now_?"

Kenny waved his hands at the half American and half Japanese friend nervously. "Don't look at me, Max! I didn't do a thing!" He cried softly. "I mean, he wasn't like that a couple of minutes ago that is…"

"I was not referring you anyways, Kenny!" Max told the Chief, seriously. "I've noticed for a while now… about Tyson that is…"

"So, you too, Max?" Ray asked Max while both Kai and Tyson continued to argue back and forth. "Tyson changed, little by little, after the World Tournament. He's… more darker now." Ray said with difficulty. It was hard to describe what Tyson was like _now_.

Max nodded in agreement with his Chinese friend. "Yeah… Tyson is that and plus _more_. Tyson… Tyson isn't much of that honest boy anymore." Max sighed sadly. "I wonder what happened after the tournament to make Tyson slowly change into this person that stands in front of us now?" Max inquired as he watched his two friends fight over what was right and wrong now.

Ray walked towards to his friends, worryingly. He came in between the two bickering rivals and **_just_** in time too, they both looked like they were ready to rip each other's throat off. Tyson glared hatefully at Kai. "Nowadays, Kai…! Every time when I see your face and deal with that attitude of yours', I just want to puke and punch you in the face, you know that?" He disdainfully told his leader.

Kai glared just as hard as Tyson did. "Well Tyson-!" His leader began, "I don't know what's up with you, but I don't like that _attitude_ **of** _yours'_! You better change it if you got any respect!"

Tyson sneered. He quickly backed off to give his friend Ray a break. He turned around headed towards entrance, leaving. Ray quickly followed Tyson. "Yo, Tyson!"

Max followed and caught up to his friend right before Tyson left the dojo's grounds. Grabbing on to his friend's shoulder, the blond asked, "Tyson, what's up with **_you_** today? It's not like you to be like that. I mean, when you sent all your anger at Kai, it's usually done in a different manner."

Tyson glanced unemotionally at his blonde-haired friend. "How would _you_ know, Max?"

Max gave Tyson a confused look, but answered, "Dude, Tyson, I can _tell_. Is something bothering you? I –we –can help."

Kenny ran in front of Tyson and cried to his face. "Tyson! This is _not_ the way to solve your problems! Whatever the problem is… we **can** help!"

Tyson glared at the dirt. "It's nothing that you guys could do to help me…" _'I need someone… someone else.'_ He gripped his hands into fists and pushed Max's hand away and took that chance when Ray grabbed Max from falling from Tyson's harsh push. Tyson ran and ran. It didn't matter where, as long it wasn't back to the dojo and to his friends. He couldn't face them _now._ _'Man! I acted like a real jerk back there!'_ He told himself angrily, his bangs covering his eyes as he ran and looking down at the ground. _'I'm thankful to have friends like you guys Kenny… Ray… Max… and Kai… but I can't stand it anymore.'_ Tyson told himself. He looked up, no emotions in his eyes. _'I just can't stand the fact that everyone says that Kai… agrh! Never mind!'_ He angrily told himself. He didn't even want to think and dwell about it. _'I'll cool down first at the park and then go back to apologize to everyone.'_ He planned.

-------------------

Tyson was sitting on the cold grass with his legs crossed. He stared at little kids playing happily with each other and then he stared right pass them, straight into a distance and into his world of thoughts. _'I can't believe the way I acted back there…_' He told himself angrily. _'They all must think I have issues now…'_ Tyson sighed sadly. _'Well, maybe it is because I do… with myself that is. I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but-!'_ Tyson began with himself. _'But I just can't help it! It gets to me **every time**, even though I don't show it to my friends, but it really **gets** to me! When I hear that Kai deserves it more than I do, I wonder if all the hard work I had to go through with my friends was all for nothing. Were my efforts to prove myself to be the best beyblader all a waste? No one will acknowledge that except for those that I befriended and know… I-I wanted someone who I don't know… a stranger… I want a stranger to accept me… acknowledge me… that I **am** number one!_' He thought.

"Though… I know that'll never happen." Tyson sighed with annoyance. _'I can't stand it anymore! If I don't get this over with, I will definitely be a bastard to everyone I know and come across from._' Tyson grabbed his head out of frustration. _'I need to hear it… those words… if I don't hear them soon, I might just fall down into this tunnel of darkness… **Please!** Someone… save me.'_

"You're Tyson from the Blade Breakers aren't you?" A girl's voice asked excitedly.

Tyson's eyes snapped up and straight into a dark violet-eyed girl. Though her eyes were dark and lonely, but it shined with happiness that time. Her long black hair was tied into pigtails and they swung back and forth due to a strong wind that just pass by. "Who… who are you?" He asked.

The girl smiled brightly. "Oh! I'm Sakura _and_ I'm your number one fan!" She told him excitedly, giving him a peace sign. "You've been my favorite since I saw you on TV (when you were in the Japanese Tournament)." She kneeled down to his level and held out a hand. "I believe that you deserve that title of World Champ, despite what many people say…" She trailed off with an angry pout.

Tyson's eyes suddenly were filled with tears. _'Thank you… I wanted to hear those words… words of someone that I didn't know that cared… thank you…'_ "THANK YOU!" Tyson's arms grabbed over her the neck and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you…" _'Saved by you… saved by you…'_

The girl waved her arms back and forth, speechless. She didn't expect a hug from the World Champ. "Ahh…." What in the world was going on? She blushed beet red when he didn't let go. _'This is **awkward**…'_

_'Saved by you…'_ He smiled happily. 


End file.
